


Crema (mini) Verse Prompt Fill #58

by twobirdsonesong



Series: Crema Verse [61]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Central Park, Christmas, Crema verse, Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobirdsonesong/pseuds/twobirdsonesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked you: "And maybe there’s music playing softly somewhere in the distance. Another time Blaine will ask Kurt to dance with him to it." They dance in Central Park (with or without real music, with or without an audience)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crema (mini) Verse Prompt Fill #58

The snow is falling steadily around them as Kurt and Blaine wander the familiar, sloping pathways of Central Park.  It’s nearly Christmastime and the lights on the trees scattered throughout the park are bright spots in the grey afternoon, glowing and nearly surreal.  Kurt loves how the park is so alive even in the cold of winter: kids sledding down the hills; couples holding gloved hands; family scampering across the frozen lawns.  But still the quiet permeates everything.  It’s perfect.

 

Blaine is pressed up against his arm as they walk, hand wrapped tightly in his own.  His cheeks are pink from the cold and snowflakes keeps catching in his eyelashes before he blinks them away.  He’s sort of perfect too.

 

The pond is frozen and Kurt is seriously considering dragging Blaine all the way over to the ice-skating rink.  He has such fond memories of ice-skating with Blaine, who was steadier on his feet than he had any right to be.  Blaine had just shrugged the first time they’d gone.

 

“Grew up in Connecticut,” he’d explained.  “You learn to skate or you get left out.”

 

Kurt had just loved to be able to hold Blaine’s hand as they made slow loops around and around the rink before warming up with cups hot chocolate and melting crepes.

 

Kurt smiles at the memory as they cross the bridge towards the Bethesda Fountain.  And then he smiles for another reason.  It’s his favorite place in the Park.  They have so many little spots across the acres that are _theirs_ , where wonderful moments occurred, but the fountain.  The fountain is Kurt’s favorite.  And he’s pretty sure it’s Blaine’s favorite too.

  
Blaine’s grip on his hand tightens and Kurt is pulled to a gentle stop.

 

“What?”

 

Blaine is smiling softly at him.  He’s perfect in his thick coat and long scarf looped around his neck.  “Nothing.  I just…wanted to take a moment.”  Blaine strokes over the back of Kurt’s hand with his thumb.  Kurt shivers despite the gloves they’re both wearing.  “I like it here.”

 

Kurt’s heart thuds heavily in his chest.  He could look around and see the other people, some sitting and talking despite the cold, others taking photos.  But he doesn’t need to look at them when he has Blaine right there in front of him.

 

“You proposed to me here,” Kurt whispers, low and private.  Snow is melting in his hair and he doesn’t even feel it.

 

“I did.”  Blaine’s smile warms Kurt to his toes.

 

Blaine takes his other hand and pulls him in close; Kurt goes willingly.  Easily.  He can feel the solid metal of Blaine’s wedding ring through his gloves.

 

“Dance with me,” Blaine whispers in his ear.

 

Someone is playing a cello under the Terrace and the low, sweet notes echo out across the grounds.  Kurt remembers music playing the afternoon Blaine asked him to be with him always; he wonders if it’s the same musician now, years later.

 

Kurt rests his cheek against Blaine’s, feels the light scratch of his stubble and smells the soap from their shared shower that morning.  There is happiness and then there is this.  Kurt closes his eyes and lets Blaine sway them gently to the unknown song.


End file.
